Dear You
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Hanyalah isi surat dari Paula, yang tak sempat tersampaikan padanya... Canon, Ness x Paula, oneshot fic. Dedicated for Challenge "Cinta Bahasa Indonesia".


**Dedicated for Challenge "Cinta Bahasa Indonesia"**

**Dear You**

**Earthbound (Mother 2) © Shigesato Itoi and Nintendo**

**Dear You © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : Mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, **_**ficlet**_**, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**friendship-romance-humor**_**), dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : Ness x Paula**

**Rate : K+**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Untuk sahabatku, Ness..._

_Apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja di Onett? Kuharap kau baik-baik di sana... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu, ibumu, serta adikmu Tracy? Kuharap mereka juga baik-baik saja sepertimu ya.._

_Keadaanku di Twoson baik-baik saja, sama seperti Ayah dan Ibu, malah terkadang Ayah atau Ibu (kadang dua-duanya) selalu menanyakan soal keadaanmu kepadaku. Makanya, aku menulis surat ini agar aku tahu keadaanmu sekarang._

_Ness, apa kau masih ingat saat kau pertama kali ke Twoson, saat aku diculik Pokey (Demi Tuhan, aku baru tahu kalau dia temanmu di Onett!) dan Mr. Carpainter? Untung saja kau membebaskanku dari Mr. Carpainter (apalagi saat kau bercerita kepadaku tentang Mr. Everdred yang mengatakan padamu kalau aku diculik sebagai salah satu dari sesembahan mereka). Atau mungkin kau masih ingat saat aku diculik (lagi!) oleh Mr. Monotoli dan kau menyelamatkanku lagi dengan bantuan Jeff.. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya!_

_Ness, kau tahu? Selama petualangan kita berempat (aku tak lupa dengan Jeff dan Poo kok...) aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang sulit kuungkapkan saat bersamamu, dan mungkin saking sulit mengungkapkannya aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu._

_Karena alasan itu juga, aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Kata ibuku, kalau tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu maka ungkapkanlah dalam secarik kertas. Mungkin kau bisa saja tertawa sambil membaca suratku, tapi aku yakin kau pasti menyimpan surat ini, atau mungkin membalas surat ini._

_Ness... Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini selama petualangan kita, tetapi aku selalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap kau merasakan rasa yang sama denganku, semoga.._

_Mungkin hanya itu saja yang aku tulis dalam surat ini, aku harap kau lekas membalas surat ini atau mungkin kau datang mengunjungiku. Keluargaku akan menyambutmu dengan begitu hangat, sama seperti steak buatan ibumu itu..._

_Sahabatmu, Paula._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapat terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, sebuah boneka beruang cokelat menutupi wajahnya seakan menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda cilik berambut hitam—serta menggunakan topi khas pemain _baseball_—yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat termangu seraya membaca secarik surat yang ada pada genggamannya.

Oh, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang juga hinggap pada kedua pipinya.

"...Paula..." ucap pemuda cilik itu lirih seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Paula, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan sang objek pandangan—Paula—langsung meresponnya dengan menurunkan boneka beruang tersebut dan menunjukkan semburat merah yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Nggg... Ness..." timpal Paula pelan seraya mengetukkan ujung kedua telunjuknya, kepalanya tertunduk sehingga membuatnya hanya memandangi kain sprei yang menyelubungi ranjangnya. "Ta-tadinya mau kukirim ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata... kau malah datang ke mari..." lanjutnya tanpa mengubah volume suaranya.

Ya, pada awalnya Paula hendak mengirimkan surat yang dibaca Ness itu ke Onett—tepatnya ke rumah Ness—akan tetapi rencana itu berubah drastis saat Ness, Jeff, dan Poo datang mengunjunginya.

Di lain pihak, Ness sempat bersyukur Paula belum sempat mengirim surat itu kepadanya. Terbayang sudah bagaimana kalau ia mengirimnya, bisa-bisa surat itu bukannya melayang kepadanya tetapi berakhir di tangan sang ibu dan akhirnya dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan Tracy.

Ah, cukup sudah. Ia tak ingin keluarganya mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Paula, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"...Paula..."

Paula segera mendengakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Ness yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya semburat merah yang tak juga pergi dari wajah manis pemuda cilik itu.

"Kau... benar-benar menyukaiku...?"

Dan gadis cilik itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua mata setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang begitu ia sukai, lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepalanya agar dirinya tak mendapat kontak mata padanya sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"...Kan kau tahu sendiri..." jawab Paula dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya, hatinya terus berharap sahabatnya ini menyimpan rasa yang sama sepertinya di dalam hatinya.

"Ehm... Aku... Aku..." ucap Ness pelan, kedua ujung telunjuknya berbenturan satu sama lain seakan memberinya sugesti agar kata-katanya tak terjebak di dalam bibirnya.

"...Aku juga menyukaimu, Paula!"

Sontak, Paula kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar jawaban tulus milik Ness yang kini tersenyum seraya mempertontonkan gigi-gigi putih manisnya. Perlahan seutas senyuman terbentuk dari bibir mungil gadis berambut pirang tersebut, memberikan tanda antara dirinya senang mengetahui perasaan Ness yang sebenarnya atau mungkin dirinya memuji rupa _pahlawan_ ciliknya itu.

"Ness..."

Hening.

"Te-terima kasih..."

Sekali lagi Ness tersenyum di depan Paula yang juga ikut tersenyum di depannya, secara refleks kedua jemari-jemari kecil mereka mulai membaur satu sama lain bersamaan saat kedua pemilik jemari-jemari itu mulai menyentuh kening mereka satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa kecil seperti saat mereka bertualang melawan seekor—atau mungkin seorang—alien jahat yang bernama Giygas.

"Sekarang...yang harus aku lakukan bagaimana?" tanya Ness polos, tentu saja ia belum tahu bagaimana cara menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang kepada orang yang ia sayangi selain keluarganya serta anjingnya, King. Maka tak heran jika ia bertanya seperti itu.

"...Cium aku." jawab Paula tak kalah polosnya, "Aku sering melihat ayah mencium ibu setiap berangkat kerja..." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang begitu merona, membuat Ness kembali termangu, membayangkan sang ayah yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Paula katakan sebelum berangkat ke kantornya.

"...Di bagian mana ayahmu mencium ibumu...?" tanya Ness dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat ia bertanya sebelumnya.

"Di... kening.."

"Baiklah, kita lakukan itu seperti ayahmu, oke...?"

"I-iya..."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, perlahan Ness mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan tubuh Paula sehingga kedua belah bibirnya mendekati kening lembut milik gadis pirang tersebut. Semakin lama bibirnya mendekati keningnya dan anak itu segera menempelkan bibirnya menuju kening Paula yang hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum tulus. Setelah Ness mengecup kening Paula, mereka terkikih senang sambil memandang satu sama lain. Tangan mereka terus berbaur seakan takut salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun, sayangnya...

"Tuh kan! Sudah kuduga pasti suatu hari nanti mereka akan menikah!"

Sontak, Ness dan Paula mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kamar, tepat ke arah Jeff dan Poo yang kini terkekeh geli seakan menemukan salah satu bahan untuk menggoda kedua temannya—_refer to _Ness dan Paula—yang kini diserang dengan rona merah yang sedikit pekat.

"Ayo lah Ness, cium Paula sekali lagi~"

Duh Ness, mungkin lain kali kau harus memeriksa pintu kamar saat hendak mencium seorang perempuan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Author Note**

_17 Agustus tahun empat lima~ Itulah hari kemerdekaan kita~_ /koksitunyanyi

Yak, jadi ini jadi satu-satunya fic bahasa Indonesia di fandom _Earthbound_ berhubung pas ane cek fandomnya dan tau kalo rata-rata isinya fic-fic yang berbahasa Inggris.. *tebar maicih* /salah

Oke, jadi ini tanda bukti kalo ane udah terjun bebas ke fandom _Earthbound_, tapi ane masih nampang di fandom _Hetalia_ sama _Pokemon_ kok...

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/saran/kritik kalian di kolom _review_ ini~


End file.
